


Underwater

by Sammy_Caliburn



Series: Anon Ficlets [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drowning, Happy Ending, M/M, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_Caliburn/pseuds/Sammy_Caliburn
Summary: Another AnonFiclet: Can you do one where the team is on a new planet and they all get separated by a flash flood? You can choose whether it be klance or shklance. which ever you're in the mood for :)
Relationships: Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Anon Ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/880236
Kudos: 27





	Underwater

**Author's Note:**

> Some Shklance for you lovelies. It's some old posts from my old Tumblr where I used to mainly write. Decided to post and update them all before I got back into writing possibly. It's a little short but I hope you guys enjoy~.

Lance loved water but never knew that it could cause him so much panic and stress. As hey had landed on a planet it begun to rain horribly. Blue and Lance had chosen to go find a place to be safe and Shiro and Keith headed to the castle.

Their comms had been interfered by the harsh weather so Lance didn’t know where Shiro and Keith had gone. He was stuck in a small clearing with Blue. The storm went on until water had flooded everywhere around Blue and Lance. He had begun panicking as he was unable to move Blue. She wasn’t listening to him as he sat there, climbing up on top of her.

He could see the castle just a bit further away and there was water covering from him to the castle. Slowly his comms came back on and he heard Keith and Shiro worrying.

“Lance?! Can you hear us?” Shiro cried as he heard Lance come online. “Yeah. Yeah I can Shiro,” he said and smiled as he heard their sighs of relief. “Do you know where you are?” Keith asked.

“Ivan see the castle. But it’s too far away to get to you mullet. Blue won’t move and won’t listen to me. So I’m stuck in the middle of the flood,” he said and they hummed in thought. The top of Blue’s head was slippery with water. He was careful not to move so much as to not fall into the deep water beneath him.

“Alright. We’ll come and get you and Blue. Since I doubt you’d be able to get through this water yourself,” Shiro said. Keith and Shiro hurried to their lions. As they took off they could see he Blue lion in the middle of the dark blue water. The small dot on the top of her obviously Lance.

As they got close Lance beamed happily and carefully stood up. “Keith, Shiro!!” He called out, smiling brightly as he waved and they got closer. Right at that moment Blue moved to fret her sisters. Lance lost his footing almost instantly, slipping on the water. A scream escaped his lips as he plummeted into the dark water. “Lance!!” Keith and Shiro called out.

“I’ll get him,” Shiro said quickly and put on his helmet so he could breath underwater. He landed his Lion on a small mound a bit more out of the water and quickly submerged himself in the water.

Lance was terrified. He loved water but the sudden coldness and dark mess of it enveloping him made him terrified for his life. The water forced its way into his airway as he landed in the water. He coughed and blinked quickly. ‘Just great… the blue lion of water dying in water. I wonder if Keith and Shiro will be glad without me in their way..’ he thought, whimpering quietly as his threat tightened with loss of air and he began to black out.

He saw a light in the corner of his eyes and felt relieved. At least he would see the brightness of light before going. Soon he was out cold. Shiro trudged along in the water and soon enough found Lance. He grabbed the limo boy and shot up towards the surface. He pulled him out of the water and into Black. Just as quickly as he got him out he began to give him cpr. “Come on Lance, come on wake up. You have to stay with us,” he said worriedly, tears forming in his eyes.

“Shiro, what’s with Lance?” Keith asked worriedly as he had hurried back. He had carried Blue back to the castle while Shiro grabbed the blue paladin. “He’s not breathing..” he whispered and pushed on his chest again. Tears ran down his cheeks as he wished for their Blue paladin back. “Come back to us kitten,” he whispered the nickname Lance adored.

Lance coughed a watery cough and turned on his side, vomiting up large amounts of water from his lungs and throat. “Lance!” Keith called as he heard the noise on the comms. “Oh my god Lance,” Shiro said as Lance coughed the rest out. The black paladin hugged Lance tightly, sighing relief. “Oh my god…” he whispered and pressed his nose into his neck. “I was so scared.. why didn’t you swim up to the surface?” He asked and Lance flushed a bright red. “I can’t swim well..” he mumbled and Shiro laughed softly and smiled.

“We’ll teach you Lance. Just never scare us like that again,” Keith said with a smile. “Got it Mullet,” he remarked, making Shiro laugh with a sweet smile. “Alright let’s go get us dried off. I definitely need after stress cuddles,” Lance remarked sweetly with a warm smile.


End file.
